Astrid Bloom
History Astrid grew up as a normal child, with her loving mother and father, in England. When she was a child, her father passed away. Nine months later, Astrid's mother met a man by the name of Aubrey Chilton and got married. Astrid has mixed feeling about her mom getting married again, but found it in her heart to accept the new couple. Her mother and stepfather had another child not long after their marriage. She now had a new sister named Yvonne. Soon, change happened rapidly, as her Mom changed Astrid's room into a nursery for Yvonne. Astrid now had no choice but to sleep on the couch. As years went by, Astrid became increasingly depressed, resentful and enraged over her new sister and how Astrid herself was now being treated. When she reached the age of thirteen, her telepathic abilities activated. Bloom claimed her mother favored Astrid's half-sister Yvonne over her, later sending her away after learning of her powers. Astrid's purported background history was a fraud: In truth, Astrid had mind-controlled Yvonne into killing their parents. Yvonne was sent to a mental institution shortly thereafter. Astrid then moved to New York City. This taught Astrid to count on her own self. It is unknown how she got accepted to Empire State University, but there she met Emma Frost who she found to be a mutant as well. Astrid taught Emma how to use her powers. Astrid then began getting close to Emma, like a sister. They told each other everything. Though deep down inside, Astrid was planning an evil scheme to bring down Emma. She had also been subtly manipulating Emma in order to turn her against both males and non-mutant humanity. Astrid controlled the mind of Ian (Emma's boyfriend at the time) and made him act as bigot. Emma soon found out that Astrid was making Ian do wicked things. Though she tried to explain to Emma that she did it so he would not break her heart in the future, Emma saw through Astrid's false sincerity. In a desperate effort to control Emma, while simultaneously framing Emma's male love-interest for the crime of assault; Bloom attempted to temporarily imprison Emma by trapping Frost's psyche within her (Astrid's) own psyche. This however proved to be a disastrous strategy to use against another telepath, as it allowed Emma to instantly review and assimilate all of Astrid's memories, knowledge, skills, and abilities, including all she knew about telepathic utilization and combat. Now armed with the technical skill to back up her far superior power level; Emma freed herself, then confronted and psionically lashed out against an incredulous Astrid. Their confrontation was short, with Bloom having never stood a chance. Astrid was left catatonic by Emma who seemingly destroyed her mind. It is unknown whether Astrid lost her powers in M-Day. Bloom's legacy however, was to leave a lasting impression upon Emma that baseline humans (and even non-telepathic mutants) were little more than "soulless meat puppets", who existed for the sole purpose of the amusement of those capable of controlling them. The Emma Frost comic series ends with an ambulance carrying the comatose Astrid into the distance; with Emma staring on, while casually listening to the background thoughts of others in attendance, and thinking that Astrid was right about all non-telepaths after all. Powers and Abilities Powers Telepathy: Astrid Bloom is a mutant with various telepathic abilities. She can read minds and project her thoughts into the minds of others. *'Telepathic Illusion': ability to create realistic telepathic illusions and cause people to experience events which are not actually occurring. *'Mind Link': ability to develop a mental link with any person which remains as a connection to that individual. *'Telepathic Camouflage': ability to mask herself, and other peoples' presence from those around her. Can telepathically disguise herself, making her appearance to those around her quite different (changing the appearance of clothing, as well as more involved disguising). *'Psionic Shield': ability to erect a psychic shield for protection of herself and of others minds. *'Mind Alteration': The ability to alter the minds of others by sheer force of will, permanently changing their personality either partially or entirely. Strength level Astrid Bloom possesses the normal human strength of a woman of her age, height, and build who engages in moderate regular exercise. Category:Mutants Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Telepaths Category:Psychics Category:Deceased